


Dish Sponges

by LadyKes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Sins of the Father, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dish Sponges

How did this always happen? Agent Nance from Records had given the cold case files to Gibbs, Gibbs had given them to Tony, Tony had given them to Ziva, Ziva had given them back to Tony and yet he was the one staying late to review them.

He sighed and attempted to turn his attention back to the embezzling of fifty thousand pallets of dish sponges, which was accomplished in 1986 by one Petty Officer Hodge. Why anyone would embezzle fifty thousand pallets of dish sponges was beyond him and, apparently, beyond the case agent at the time.

An ostentatious jingling of chains alerted him to someone else's presence, and he glanced up to see Abby standing in front of his desk expectantly.

"Hey Abs. You're here late," he said curiously.

"Trying to get my report all wrapped up," she explained easily. "I went down to the evidence garage, but the Rolls was gone."

"Uh, yeah, since we closed the case the rental agency wanted it back. Apparently they get a little concerned about where their $1500/day rental cars are," he explained. "Why? I thought you were done with it."

"For the case, yes," she agreed, changing the timbre of her voice. "But I had other plans for that soft, smooth leather, those comfortable seats, that perfect suspension."

He swallowed hard.

"Oh, well," she added cheerfully, as if she hadn't just been sending his imagination on an all-expenses paid trip to XXX, and he wasn't talking about Terry Pratchett's novels (wasn't that XXXX anyway?). "I'm headed home. Don't stay too late, McGee."

With that, she jingled off again, and he put his head down on his desk briefly. He was never going to be able to concentrate on dish sponges now.


End file.
